Raido X (Spirit)
Raido X (ライド・Ｘ, Raido Ekusu) Once known as Raido Uchiha, Raido in time has become one of the Legendary Figure of the Extinct Uchiha Clan, and one of the Most adaptive fighters in the Ninja World, he has since gathered many friends and rivals in his journey. His spirit now serves as Sigma Uchiha's (Raido's Descendant) spirit guide. Background In distant past when he was known as Raido Uchiha he survived the the uchiha clan massacre due to his imprisonment by a nearby Uprising of a group who were looking to obtain a sharingan, he was rescued by his brother as raido team was captured which was used a leverage to capture him...from there went on to save his team and complete the mission. When they returned to the village 2 weeks later, to their dismay they found that the entire clan was Slaughtered when they returned. Due to the fact that both Raido and Takenshi at the time did not wear Uchiha clan clothing or symbols they were not thought of as Uchiha clan survivors but rather standard shinobi who returned back to the village, with no reasons to stay in konoha and the fear that who had done might return Raido left for Yamagakure while Takenshi disappeared leaving no traces of his whereabouts. Raido Uchiha Suffering from the Mangekyo Years later they would meet both suffering from the curse of the Mangekyo Sharingan and fought in a last brother standing match to which Raido won, thanks to his bringing of Kohana Uzumaki who was able to treat his fatal wounds saving his life and later transplanting his brother eyes. After this Time Raido took on a series of mission and adventures that introduced him to people across the world to some of the greatest and legendary of ninja such as Takeko Nakano, Miyuki Murakami, Sannoto Senju, Yasuki Hatake Kaname Soga and even a distance relative Yoshitsune Uchiha, he did battle with other hall of which he fought and did battle with. however his adventures were brought to a halt when he was defeated by Tsuki no Ai and sealed away by Terrax who possessed the Rinnegan.. He was imprisoned for 7 years stripped of his memories and certain abilities. IN his time encased he was placed in a cyrostasis sleep to which his body did not age. He was released by Terrax and Raizo due to his vast set of skills and was given anew Identity, form there he was introduced to Shurado who taught him the Freezing Release in order to strengthen Raido who was severely under powered in those 7 years. In the fan fiction Path of a Ninja, Raido dies of natural cause. Though when his descendant Sigma Uchiha is born he served as a Spirit guide to teach him the "True" ways of the Shinobi. Forms When Raido first meets Sigma he is shown in the form of a spirit which resembles a eagle. Though when Sigma gained more powers and gained the Sharingan, he then used a Zetsu, and placed Raido's spirit inside of it. Exactly moments later the Zetsu was overwhelmed now taking the form of Raido, when he was reborn.